The digitization of content has vastly facilitated the ability to communicate content from one location to another. For example, digital documents, digital video, digital images, and digital audio can rapidly be sent over a variety of communication mediums. Further, because the content is digital, copying of the digital content can produce high quality copies. With the myriad of benefits of digital content, concerns may arise in the management, distribution, and storage of such digital content.